Forza Horizon 4: Hell
So I don't have much time but I have to tell you all a secret that's buried deeps within Turn 10's Headquarters. Now most people think that Forza Horizon 4 will be set in the UK but that prediction is NOT '''true. The real location of Forza Horizon 4 will be set in every Catholic's worst nightmare. Hell in all its glory will be Forza Horizon 4's setting. Now before you get all mad and start complaining that I'm stupid for saying this, I used to work at Turn 10 for like a 1 year I personally helped program Forza Motorsport 7. I was laid off during FM7's release because I was being a little bitch and complained on how "They should've put a Prius on the Cover of Forza 7". But now, I do not believe that is the reason why they let me go. They let me go because Playground Games, Turn 10, and Microsoft are actually hiding something. So you know how a few weeks ago somebody leaked all those British cars in FM7? Well Turn 10 put those cars in FM7 so they could fool people into thinking that FH4 will be set in the UK, and I must say they did a pretty good job with that. All of the big Forza Youtubers now started thinking that FH4 will be set in the UK and now the masses started thinking that FH4 will be held in the UK. See, this was all part of Turn 10's master plan. '''TO RULE THE WORLD! Since they're making people think that FH4 is something else than it really is, Turn 10 and Playground Games are developing something so sinister that it will brain wash everyone into supporting Lucifer. Since everyone at Turn 10, Playground Games, and Microsoft support Luciferianism. They want to spread the Devil's knowledge to society. How do I know this? Well, I was looking through some boxes and ended up finding a key to Playground Game's Headquarters. I decided that It would be fun If I went back to that place. I drove up to it and sneakily entered the Building's private section. When I was in there I found copies of Forza Horizon 4. I was Surprised and Excited but when I looked at the cover it said '''FORZA HORIZON 4: HELL. '''It also had the Devil driving a Hearse on the cover. I was shocked and left the room to go to the Developers Room to see people modeling Hearse Versions of Exotic Cars and realistic Depictions of Hell. I was extremely terrified, I jolted out of there but before I left someone noticed. I ran faster than I've ever ran before and got to my car. I drove outta there to see tons of Playground Games employees chasing after me on foot. I got home and started theorizing why Playground Games was doing this. I then figured out a few theories and wrote them down. I realized that when Microsoft showed off the game, Everyone will immediately follow the Devil. So, just a warning to everyone. Before Microsoft shows Forza Horizon 4 at E3 this upcoming week. Make sure to stop them from showing it. Now I've got to leave now. I think they've found my location. Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text